diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
Beretta 92
The Beretta 92 is a series of semi-automatic pistols designed and manufactured by Beretta of Italy. During the first 3 films, John is armed with a Beretta. In Die Hard (1988) his police issued sidearm was his Beretta 92F. In Die Hard 2 And Die Hard with a Vengeance (1995), He has a Beretta 92FS as his sidearm. Die Hard After McClane lands in Los Angeles, another fellow Airplane passenger notices his Beretta, but he calmly assures him he is a cop. When Hans Gruber and his band of terrorists begin their assault on the Nakatomi hostages, McClane grabs the Beretta off of the counter in the bathroom he was occupying and uses it in the film. The handgun played an essential role in McClane's survival, allowing him to dispatch Marco, Heinrich, Uli, and Eddie. He also uses it to trick Hans Gruber into revealing his identity, and the Beretta is even used by Karl to shoot McClane in his right shoulder. During the climax, McClane only has 2 bullets left in his Beretta 92F, (due to using 12 shots to kill Uli, and one shot by Karl) . He tapes the gun to his back, and kills Eddie with a shot to his head, and the last shot to Han's shoulder. He drops it when he runs to save Holly from being dragged out of a window by a dying Hans Gruber, in which McClane undoes her rolex watch, making Gruber fall to his death. Die Hard 2 This time around, John McClane carries a Beretta 92FS as his sidearm. (Its not known why there was a switch, whether it was from dropping the 92F to save Holly in the previous film, or because the filmakers wanted the newer model of the Beretta 92FS, due to the Beretta 92F having slide failures.) In the beginning of the film after McClane enters the Washington D.C's Dulles Airport, he uses the Beretta to engage in a shootout with Col. Stuart's henchmen, but ends up dropping it on a conveyor belt. The airport police later retrieve it for him. The Beretta sees alot of use in the shootout in the Annex Skywalk, dispatching all 3 terrorists that killed the SWAT team and attempted to kill Barnes. John pulls it out when he attempts to arrest Esperanzo. However, Col Stuart and his henchmen arrive, and McClane uses it to open fire on them, and dispatches a terrorist ands escapes to the plane's cockpit, but not before shooting Esperanzo in the arm twice. John uses it one more time to kill 2 more of Stuarts men at the church, while they were "escaping" Major Grants militia, only to find out it was staged. Die Hard with a Vengeance During the five year span between Die Hard 2 and Die Hard with a Vengeance, McClane faces several misfortunes and is in a slump. He is transferred to the NYPD after his stint with the LAPD, his wife Holly Gennero "wants nothing to do with him" and is suspended from the police force. when Simon Gruber, Hans Gruber's younger brother emerges and begins his tyrannical plot to bomb several points in New York City, McClane is reinstated and is given back his Beretta 92FS, which was used to combat Col. Stuart and his cohorts in 1990. During the elevator scene, McClane utilizes his beretta and the close quarters to kill the fake police officers that were Simon's men. He also uses it when disguised as an mechanic running an inspection on one of Simon's trucks, killing both of the henchmen in it. The Beretta is also used in the car chase while driving a Mercedes. When McClane and his newfound partner Zeus Carver board Simon's ship, he uses the beretta frequently to kill opposing crewmembers. After Carver and McClane are captured, the beretta is destroyed along with the rest of the tanker that was imploded by Simon. John later picks up a Smith & Wesson Model 36 when he kills Simon Gruber and Katya, by shooting a telephone wire, destroying the helicopter they were in. Killcount Both Berettas: *McClanes total killcount with both of the Beretta's is 5 ( Beretta 92F used in the first film.) 4 in Die Hard 2, and 7 in Die Hard with a Vengeance, overall being 16 kills. Beretta 92F Trivia *Due to Bruce Willis being left handed, the prop gun used in Die Hard was modified by adding on a longer slide release. *The same gun used was also used by Mel Gibson in Lethal Weapon (1987) but the only difference was that it had gold logo grips of Beretta on the grips, and the slide release was shorter, due to it being a year before production of Die Hard in 1987-1988. *In the scene where McClane tricks Hans Gruber when Hans disguised himself as "Bill Clay" McClane hands him his Beretta to assist him in fighting the terrorists. He loads an empty magazine while holding the slide release so Hans couldnt see it was empty, or else the slide would rack back, indicating it is out of ammo. *Its unknown why McClane has a 92FS in the sequels, whether it was meant to stand in for the same gun to go unnoticed, or that he trade up during the two year span between Die Hard and Die Hard 2 for the newer and more improved FS. *The Beretta 92F is a very historically accurate sidearm for the NYPD in the late 1980s to the 90's. *There are several instances in the first film when McClane firse over 15 shots out of his gun.( The Beretta 92F and FS both hold 15 +1 in the chamber.) an exapmle being when John kills Marco under the board meeting table with 16 shots, whereas before he already used two shots killing Heinrich. Beretta 92FS Trivia *This gun appeared in 3/4 Die Hard films, And had a cameo in Live Free or Die hard being used by Gabriels men to kill the room full of hackers. * As mentioned before, the Beretta 92F and FS are the same gun, but the FS is much more improved. The 92F had reports of jams and slide failures, actually injuring users, such as U.S military, and Law Enforcement. *The 92FS used by John McClane in Die Hard 2 and Die Hard with a Vengeance was kept in a unique tanker style holster with two spare magazines, plus the one already loaded in it. Appearances *''Die Hard'' *Die Hard 2 *Die Hard 3: With a Vengeance Category:Weapons of Die Hard Movies